Warrior Cats: Time Before the Clans Thunder
by Honeyfern
Summary: This is my first published story on fan fiction so if i could get reveiws on what you think that would be great  this is about how the clans started not completed yet i will try and update it reguarly
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

Time before the Clans

Thunder

Prologue

The wind whistled in the trees and a heavily pregnant she-cat was walking to the waters edge, as she did so another cat emerged a cat with a shimmering tortoishell coat. As the pregnant cat began to drink the tortoishell bounded to her side and took the she-cat by surprise. "I'm sorry is this your territory I didn't know, I'll leave now," then started to bound away

" Night wait!" the tortoishell cried "I have a message for you"

Night stopped in her tracks "how do you know my name and what do you want with me?" she questioned

"Your kits Night one of them has a very important destiny he will have the strength of the forest behind him in all he does be strong Night and protect your kits with your life."

"Who are you?" she insisted

"That knowledge will come in time" she replied calmly

"That's not an answer!" Night was desperate now.

but just then the cat in-front of her started fading and as she did so, she whispered "for you and your kits protection you must stay beneath your ancestors spirits and when your time comes you will join them."

Still dazed Night walked away who was that cat and what did she mean.

Chapter 1

"Aren't they beautiful Flame"

"They're perfect Night"

who's talking to my mother? Thunder thought

"I already named those two the big muscular tom that has your orange tabby coat is thunder, and the little she cat with the black four leaf clover on her head is well clover." my mother was talking about me! she called me big and muscular! a feeling of pride came in waves of his pelt.

"what about that one the grey tom next to his brother?" Flame asked

"I thought you could name him" Night said sweetly.

Wait! Thunder thought I have a brother to, yes someone proper to play with. as Flame continued "lets name him Rain because clovers need rain to survive and thunder is close to rain in the clouds, and because of his grey coat,"

"that's a wonderful name!" Night mewed joyfully

so I have a brother and a sister, Rain and Clover. he thought as he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

4 moons had passed since the day Thunder was born. I woke up to a paw prodding my side, "get up lazy bones its breakfast!" Clover mewed  
>"ok ok stop with the prodding already," I groaned<p>

"come on! Rain caught a mouse"

"get off me I'm getting up!" as I got up I caught the musky scent on mouse on the breeze and as I ran towards my family I heard Rain pipe up "it had no idea I was there!"

"course!" I mewed in a sarcastic tone as I got closer,

"its true!" he retorted

"when are w going to the forest to hunt dad?" Clover asked

"Yes Flame its your turn to take them toady" Night mewed

"ok then guys lets go!"

yes! today was going to be fun.

Leaves brushed past my muzzle as I bounded back to my den with Flame, Clover and Rain I was carring two mice and a thrush. As we neared the den Night appeared "Well done! I have such skilled children, and as a treat you can choose what you want and eat it now" she meowed softly "Thanks!" we all chorused I dropped my kill and chose my own thrush, the sweet scent wafted through my nostrils as I carried it back to the mossy corner were we normally ate put it down and began to eat with Rain and Clover.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three moons had past since Thunder caught his first piece of prey. Dawn light filtered through the den, since Rain had left to find his own place the den had gotten so much lighter, Thunder thought he knew in his mind he wanted to leave and find his own place but he didn't want to leave Clover all by herself. I've been waiting for a long time maybe I should move out the thought was whizzing through his brain it made him feel dizzy, I have to get out of this place! so he decided today he would leave his birthing den and find a new place to call home.

"I will be back soon" I promised "as soon as I find my new den"

"Ok but be careful my kit" my mother meowed worryingly

"Thunder come back soon please!" Clover meowed "I don't want to be alone"

"leave him be we all had to leave our parents when we were younger Night" Flame was now emerging from the den "im sure you'll find somewhere to call your own."

The leafall air was hitting my muzzle the crunch of the frosted grass beneath my feet I walked away into the forest my new home isn't far away now.

Trudging through the forest I spotted a huge sycamore tree that had a hollowed out hole at the bottom of it, ok Thunder thought this would be a good place I checked the scent inside and smelled nothing so I ventured inside it was perfect! it had leaves around the edges to keep out the light and a dip in the middle that I could sleep in. I had put my scent marks just out side the entrance and bounded into the forest to look for moss. I had found a huge pile of moss and carrying it back to the den took ages! the moisture from the moss was dripping into my mouth as I reached my den I went inside and started arranging it inside the nest. Exhausted I decided to go to sleep. As I woke up the dawn light filtered though the entrance to my den but as I looked out a tortoishell cat was standing at the entrance…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thunder let out a small gasp hoping the cat wouldn't hear as he clambered out of his den. "Hello?" he enquired the cats fur stood on end as she slowly turned around "W w w ho are you and w w w hat do you want?" she stammered "nothing," Thunder replied "you were just standing outside my den that's all," "Oh well then hi! im Shimmer."

"Well it was nice meeting you and I hope I see you again, and by the way my den is just west of here near a hollow of sand," Shimmer mewed as she bounded away "bye!" Thunder meowed back just then he remembered that he had to go back and visit his mum, dad and sister Clover, walking through the trees toward his old home he saw a familiar grey pelt instantly he knew it was Rain, "Rain!" he called out Rain looked up and looked around warily then he spotted Thunder and called back "Thunder is that you?" as he ran over to greet his brother "Yeah how are you?" Thunder asked "are you settled into your new den?" "Yes actually it's a great place to, its quite a way from here near the warm stones and the river" Rain replied

"That's cool," Thunder replied back "Also what are you doing so far from your home?"

"Oh well I was just coming down to visit Night and Flame" Rain meowed

"Same! I forgot to tell you I found a new den to its underneath that huge sycamore tree" Thunder meowed back

"Cool!" Rain replied excitedly "its going to be a really fun day!"

as they wandered of into the distance toward their birth den.

"ill see you all soon!" Thunder called back "and good luck finding your new den Clover!" Thunder had spent the whole day at his parents den talking and discussing what had happened recently, and as he walked through the forest his mind suddenly flipped back to the she cat that morning I wonder if ill see her again she was so pretty… with the frost sparkling on her pelt she really lived up to the name Shimmer! but as he neared his den he snapped out of the day dream and saw infront of him a dark tabby rouge outside his den "Get out of my den!" Thunder yowled "puh" the tom replied "and whose going to stop me you? a scrawny little cat like you couldn't hurt a fly!"

"We'll see about that!" Thunder growled as he leaped claws un-sheathed at the invading cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He landed on top of the tom and sunk his claws into his pelt the toms screech echoed through the forest, and Thunder was swung of the tabbys back he felt pain scour down his side as the tabby raked his claws down his pelt the battle seemed to go on for hours and finally Thunder was pinning the tom down with his spilt blood running of him "ok ok I was wrong please let me go!" the Tom cried "Fine but tell me your name!" Thunder replied "I'm called Stripe" he whimpered "well then goodbye Stripe remember not to trespass again" Thunder meowed as he released his grip Stripe then got up and ran away his tail between his legs.

Thunder hobbled back inside his den blood had crusted over the wound on his side but there was still a bit of blood dripping from it "arrrgh" Thunder moaned as he went back outside again, when he got outside he saw a familiar face through the bushes "Shimmer?" he groaned "Thunder I saw it all are you ok?" she meowed in a concerned tone "can I help? I could get you cobwebs that's what my mother used to do" he didn't have enough energy to decline so he agreed to her offer. A few minutes later Shimmer came bounding back through the bushes with some cobwebs and a weird smelling plant "What that?" Thunder mewed

"Oh this! well my mother said it stops infection" she replied "its called marigold" she started plastering it onto the wounds it felt cool and rough on Thunders skin as she put the cobwebs on top of the paste of marigold, "ok your done you'd better get some rest I'll come back tomorrow and check in on you," her mew was full of love this she-cat really cared about him.

The days went by and Shimmers visits started getting more regular he was better now but she still came by every morning with fresh kill. Sometimes they spent hours just talking and lying in the sun the surprising thing was that Thunder enjoyed Shimmers company. Then one morning Shimmer didn't arrive so Thunder decided to visit her den twisting around trees and jumping over roots he finally reached the sandy hollow and scented for Shimmer he followed the scent trail until he reached a clearing and there he saw Shimmer lying on the floor wounded and the scent of fox so strong he almost ran away.


	5. Chapter 5 sorry it took so long!

Chapter 5

"Shimmer!" Thuder yowled

"Thunder?" she mewed back feebly

"I have to get you inside!" he meowed

dragging her across the damp ground from were it had been raining overnight he pulled her inside her den. Just as they got inside the clouds broke again and it started to spit Thunder raced outside to gather herbs and cobwebs "cobwebs,marigold,thyme" he repeated remembering what Shimmer had done for him when he got hurt, gathering all he could he rushed back through the now pouring rain and inside her den. He began chewing up the marigold and plastering it on the scratches and then covering them up with the cobwebs, he only then noticed Shimmer had fallen into an uneasy sleep so he went to the corner of the den and fell asleep on the hard den floor.

The morning came and Thunder awoke in the corner of Shimmers den, he was pleased to find her awake "Thunder?" she meowed "what happened?"

"you were attacked by foxes Shimmer can you really not remember anything" he questioned

"I remember seeing the amber eyes and being pushed to the floor but then I blacked out and now im in here" she replyed "you've taken care of me so well, thank you"

"its what friends do" Thunder said as he walked out of the den in search of prey but he couldn't help wondering are we more than friends?

A few moons later Shimmer had recovered and had now moved to Thunders den they were mates now and Shimmer had kits on the way the snows of leaf-bare had come and gone and new-leaf was here the forest was alive with prey and Thunder found himself getting fatter every day. As he walked towards Shimmer with the herb She called borage he spotted a pigeon pecking on some berries underneath a blackberry bush dropping the borage he twisted through the undergrowth paws sliding across the ground slowly gaining on the bird then with one final leap he landed on-top of the bird and killed it with one swift blow his pelt puffed up with pride he would be a farther soon and he could teach this to his kits, but just then a yowl of pain came from the den and Shimmer screeched "The kits are coming!" Thunder ran towards the den picked up the borage and went to join Shimmer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As he got inside the den there was one tiny bundle already on the floor beside Shimmer a boy, joy pulsed through him but I didn't last long because Shimmers yowl split through it "lick the kit backwards!" as another kit a she-cat this time slid out next to her brother for the first time he could see he colour of the kits pelt the boy was a brownie-orange tabby _like me!_ Thunder thought and the she-cat was a tortoishell like Shimmer. As he nudged the kits towards Shimmer's belly a third kit another she-cat slid out and Shimmer collapsed panting, he licked the third kit and saw that her pelt was coloured black and white, he picked up the kit and put it by Shimmers belly and her siblings and she began to suckle. Thunder left Shimmer to rest and went into the forest to hunt because now he had a family to feed.

Thunder came back with two sparrows and a pigeon as he walked into the den he saw Shimmer was awake and licking her son and daughters as he walked in he thought of the names he could name his kits _ok_ he thought _how about_ _Dawn or Ginger maybe Dapple! yes Dapple! for the tortoishell and maybe Poppy for the black and white she-kit ok now all I have to think of is a name for the tom Russet! I hope she likes them!_ "Thunder don't you… just love… them" she mewed between licks "I love them!" he meowed "I also thought of some names how about Dapple for the tortoishell and Poppy for the black and white she-kit and Russet for the tom"

"I like the she-cats names but I thought about calling the tom Rowan," Shimmer replied "do you like that"

"Yes it suits him really well" Thunder meowed back he thought about the time when he was a kit with Rain and Clover when they were being named and he was overjoyed to here about his brother and everything, once the kits are old enough he thought I should take them to see my mum and dad there Grandparents.

"Dad,Dad Wake up!" the kits chorused "is it true we are really going to our grandparents?" Poppy mewed "Yes,Yes its true," Thunder meowed drowsily "we'd better get going or we wont get to spend much time there" so he heaved himself up and set of with Shimmer and the kits to Flame and Nights den who were about to meet there grandchildren.

(sorry it took so long Honeyfern )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they arrived at the den he saw his mother Night walking back with fresh kill "Hello!" Thunder mewed "come and meet your grandchildren" Night stopped and looked around, she spotted Thunder and He could see the joy in her eyes "Thunder! this is wonderful!" she exclaimed as she bounded over and began to lick Dapple he suppressed a mrrowwr of amusement as Dapple began to wriggle under-neath her tongue. Just then Flame poked his head out of the den and ran over to meet them "so what are they called?" Flame enquired

"The tabby tom is Rowan, the black and white she-kit is called Poppy and the tortoishell is called Dapple." Thunder replied noticing that when he called there names the kits had puffed up there fur to make them look bigger.

It was soon evening and time for Thunder, Shimmer and the kits to go home "Do we have to go!" wailed Rowan "it was fun!"

"We have to go back to our den to sleep Rowan" Shimmer replied soothingly

"Can we come back soon?" Poppy pleaded

"Yeah pleeeeaaaassseee" Dapple meowed

"of course but not tomorrow, because we are seeing how your hunting skills have improved then."

"ok" the kits all mewed, they were soon back at the den the kits collapsed into sleep as Thunder went to settle down and then he to was in the trance of dreams.

Thunder woke up in a grassy field that he had not seen before a cat was there who looked a bit like Shimmer she began to speak "Thunder you have a big destiny infront of you,"

"uhhh thank you?" he replied

"tommorow you will meet a group of cats and the group will begin to grow you must join them" she mewed back coolly

"Why? I like were I live" he mewed back

"It is your destiny you and your family will join this group and you will live in peace for now," she carried on as she faded into nothing.

"Wait! what do you mean peace for now Come back!" he screeched but she was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dawn light filtered through the entrance to the den Thunder joints ached from last night _it was a dream _he thought _how come I ache so much?_

but before he could answer that question Dapple was on top of him "finally" she squeked "you've been asleep for ageeeeessss"

"hunting time then" he mewed drowsily as he hauled himself up onto his four legs, and walk out of the den into the cool leaf-fall sun shine he could smell rain on the breeze which would be the first this season calling to Shimmer and the kits they set of into the forest and as they went he couldn't help wondering whether that cat in his dream would be right.

It had begun to drizzle as they walked back towards the den Thunder felt rather disappointed that he hadn't seen the big group of cats that his dream promised, but just as he was beginning to lose hope four cats ran through the trees one of them being Rain. "Rain!" he meowed "what are you doing here?"

"Thunder! just the cat I was looking for, here he is Mist!"

"Mist?" Thunder inquired

"oh she's my friend" Rain replied

"Hi I'm Mist Rain told me he had a brother and that he might be interested in joining our group to"

"G..g..roup uhh yeah I'd um love to!" Thunder meowed back a bit lost for words the cat in his dream had been right! "can Shimmer, Dapple, Poppy and Rowan come to?"

"umm sure who are they?" Rain mewed

"oh my mate and kits" Thunder replied

"definitely we welcome any new members and still introducing peolple the other to cats I came with are Bodgers pointing to a sturdy dark brown tom and Isis. Bodgers used to live with two legs." Rain finished dipping his head in greeting before he ran through the bracken to fetch Shimmer and the kits.

"Thunder!" Shimmer mewed "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm positive" he meowed back "please trust me"

"ok.. well then lets go"

"kits w are ging a big group of cats come on it will be fun"

"Ok" the kits coursed happily

Thunder was excited he was about to fufill his destiny whatever it was he was ready. (in a few weeks the life for chap 1 will run out so if there is no chap 1 sorry!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As he was racing through the forest all the scents rushed around him prey, the dew from the morning and he felt like he had more energy than he had ever had before. Suddenly the group started to slow and infront of him he saw a huge circle of thorns which were enclosing what looked like a sort of camp "Rain" Thunder whispered "Who are all these cats?"

"They are your friends Thunder and look Clovers here to" he replied happily

"Were's Clover? I cant see her" The tom replied questionly

"shes in the nursery, she has kits now her mate is here to his names Bobo, be nice to him he can be grumpy sometimes"

he grunted approval as he turned to see Bobo a dark grey tabby walking towards what he thought must be the nursery with a mouse in his jaws, If this is what his destiny was it was certainly a strange destiny.

a few hours later Thunder was getting used to his new surroundings and the kits were so excited to be around other kits and Shimmer had even made a new friend her name was Snowdrop she was a pure with she-cat with grey paws. They met when the kits had made friends with Snowdrops kits and they automatically made friends her kits are called Ginge a ginger tom with grey paws and Whimsy an adorable white she-cat with grey on the tip of her tail and paws. Thunder seemed to be settling into group life, when through the thorn barrier came five cats Rain and Bodgers where there and they were injured. "What happened?" Thunder meowed panicking

"Those mangy cats over by the pines were in our territory! trying to steal our prey!" _pine__cats?__thunder__thought__who__are__they?_"Rain what are you going to do? wait a second Shimmer! quick rains hurt!"

"Oh dear and so is….. Bodgers right? and I don't know you three" her soft mew replied

"these are… Blossom flicking his tail to a cream she-cat who was hardly breathing and these two are Night pointing to a black she-cat and Sparky his time pointing to a blue pelted tom.

"Ok then" Shimmer replied trying to stay calm " Can I have some cats to collect marigold please?"

"Of course" Rain meowed shakily signalling for a group of cats to come over and explaining what they had to do "here and be quick I don't think Blossom can last much longer!"

so as Thunder helped his brother and his bestfriend (that's Bodgers btw) to a place to sit down he wondered who had done this to them and hoped that Shimmer was quick enough to save Blossoms life.


End file.
